Astoria
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: (one shot) ¿Cómo podría dejar ir a la mujer que calmo sus demonios, la que con una sólo una sonrisa, un beso, o incluso una mirada, le hacía sentir bien? ¿Cómo podría olvidar a Astoria Greengrass? / Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Día de los enamorados" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos".


**DISCLAIMER:** Toda cosa reconocible le pertenece a una tal J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Día de los enamorados" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"_.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se sentó en el borde de la cama matrimonial que compartía con su esposa, quién entrelazo sus manos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ella con los ojos cerrados. Él observando su frágil aspecto; su piel tenía un tinte pálido enfermo y su cabello castaño, antes sedoso y brillante, ahora se ve opaco y sin vida. Joder, se sentía enfermo de sólo verla así, sin poder hacer nada. Tan sólo podía verla desvanecerse cada día un poco más.

Jamás hubiera creído que le importaría tanto una mujer como lo hace ahora, pero Astoria simplemente lo cambió todo. Le había hecho ver que en el fondo era un mejor hombre de lo que mostraba.

Astoria era un faro en la oscuridad, un salvavidas en el medio de el mar tempestuoso que era su vida. Gracias a ella había logrado seguir adelante, pese a las miradas y los murmullos que le seguían a donde sea que fuera. Mientras que los demás le juzgaban, ella simplemente se dedico a conocerlo y amar sus dos caras; su lado amable y su lado perverso.

 _Y ahora... está muriendo. Está consumiéndose,_ piensa Draco con angustia y desesperación.

Alguien toca la puerta y antes de que él pueda responder, su esposa se adelanta con un débil "pase". Su hijo Scorpius entra en la habitación y se sienta del otro lado, opuesto a Draco.

Él toma la mano libre de Astoria y le mira con una sonrisa triste, que ella le devuelve pero Draco sabe que su sonrisa no es la misma que solía ser. Astoria solía sonreír de una manera que hacían ver todo su rostro resplandeciente, desde su boca hasta sus ojos.

—Scorpius, cielo, ¿no debías estar en la casa de tu novia?

El pequeño—bueno, no tanto, considerando que ya tiene quince años—asiente.

—Creí que quizás papá podría...

—Deberías irte ya, Scorpius, no es de buena educación llegar tarde. Yo no iré— le cortó su padre, con tono frío y cuando vio su mirada decepcionada se sintió un poco culpable, pero no agregó nada ni se disculpo.

—Si, claro. Me iré.

—Lamento no poder ir a la cena, cielo. Realmente quería conocer a Rose— se disculpó ella y Scorpius se inclinó sobre ella para depositar un beso en su coronilla.

—No te preocupes, mamá— replicó él y se despidió, para luego salir de la habitación. Otra vez, reinó el silencio pero ahora Astoria le dió una mirada de reproche a su esposo.

—No deberías ser tan duro con él, es tu hijo, Draco. Y te necesitará cuando yo no...

—No lo digas— pidió el rubio pero ella hizo caso omiso.

—Te necesitará cuando yo no esté aquí— finalizó su oración. Draco rehusó de su mirada, no quería que ella viera sus ojos empañados y la única lágrima que escapó de uno de sus ojos. Debía ser fuerte, no podía quebrarse.

—Ven aquí— dijo Astoria y Draco se levantó para rodear la cama y ocupar el lado vacio. Ella extendió uno de sus brazos y él se acurrucó sobre su pecho, oyendo el latir calmado de su corazón.

Su mirada se empeño aún más y se formó un nudo en su garganta que hacía que tragar fuera doloroso.

Astoria acarició el cabello rubio de Draco con extrema delicadeza.

—Sabes que nunca fui bueno con las palabras, Astoria y no lo soy ahora, pero debo decirlo de alguna manera. ¿Qué haré sin ti?

¿Y qué sería de él sin ella? Un hombre roto.

Una vez más.

—Vivirás. Vivirás una larga vida, intentarás estar allí para tu hijo y hacerlo feliz. Y no te aferres a mi fantasma, Draco. Si amas a alguien y esa persona a ti, date una oportunidad— respondió ella y él quiso reír amargamente, pero las ganas no estaban allí realmente.

¿Cómo podría alguien más enamorarse de él? ¿Cómo podría él enamorarse de alguien sabiendo que hubo una mujer que lo hacía un mejor hombre? ¿Cómo podría dejar ir a la mujer que calmo sus demonios, la que con una sólo una sonrisa, un beso, o incluso una mirada, le hacía sentir bien?

¿Cómo podría olvidar a Astoria Greengrass?

La había conocido cuando no era más que una niña y se había enamorado de ella cuando era una mujer, apasionada e inteligente, siempre defendiendo sus ideales. Sin duda era una Slytherin, pero bien podría haber sido una brillante Ravenclaw; una leal Hufflepuff; o incluso una leal Gryffindor.

No, no. Una casa no podía definirla, una sola era muy poca cosa para ella, que era una criatura preciosa e inteligente.

—No podría.

—Lo harás.

—Sobre Scorpius... le diré que invite a su novia para cenar aquí y la conoceras. Y también a sus padres— añadió, esto último con algo de desagrado.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó Astoria con un claro tono de sorpresa. Ella sabía muy bien que a Draco no les agradaban los Weasley, pero también sabía que una vez el padre de Rose le había salvado la vida en Hogwarts.

—Si eso es lo que deseas, As.

—Me encantaría— replicó, complacida.

—¿Tú me amas, verdad, Draco?— inquirió después de un rato. Draco se incorporó y la miró firmemente a los ojos. Sus miradas eran profundas, profesaban un cariño infinito. Verde y gris. Gris y verde.

—No deberías dudarlo ni un segundo— aseguró vehemente.

—Bien.

—¿Bien?— repitió Draco alzando una ceja. Astoria le sonrió con dulzura y acercó una mano a la mejilla del rubio, acariciándole.

—Los que son amados no pueden morir, porque amor significa inmortalidad.

Draco se acercó más a ella, hasta que las puntas de sus narices chocaron y puso sus bocas realmente cerca, de modo que cuando habló, sus labios se rozaron.

—Te amo— y finalmente junto sus bocas.

Un beso dulce y suave, algo extraño en Draco Malfoy, pero se esforzaba en ser lento intentando memorizar el sabor de la boca de Astoria, la forma de sus labios, la manera en que se sentía el cálido movimiento.

Porque quizás era uno de los últimos besos que tendrían.

Un pequeño adelanto: no lo fue.

* * *

N/A: Me saltee eso de que ella falleció en el tercer año de Scorpius, porque se merecía conocer a la chica que hizo feliz a su hijo (al menos en mi cabeza así sucedió).

Me saqué esto de la nada, ni siquiera planeaba hacerlo porque no tenía inspiración. De hecho, esto no es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha XD

En fin, gracias por leer.

Luna.


End file.
